


Kaffee Kakao Tee

by Lokuro



Series: WK_Oneshots [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coffee, Gen, Humor, M/M, Morning Routines, Tea
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokuro/pseuds/Lokuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgens in der Schwarzwohnung um halb acht....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaffee Kakao Tee

'Sag mir wer dein Freund ist und ich sage dir, wer du bist.'  
Brad Crawford hatte keine Freunde.   
Nicht um den unbekannten Verfasser dieses Zitats von eigener Unergründlichkeit zu überzeugen, sondern viel mehr aufgrund einer Entscheidung, die er bereits als Kind getroffen hatte. Ja, sogar skrupellose Auftragsmörder hatten eine Kindheit. Ebenso wie sie gewisse Prinzipien besaßen. Nicht zu verwechseln waren diese allerdings mit Moral oder ethischen Grundsätzen - das wiederum war unnützes Zeug.

Statt Moral hatte Crawford seinen Kaffee. Schwarz.   
Die obligatorische Zeitung, die er am Frühstückstisch entfaltete, versperrte ihm die Sicht auf seine herzallerliebsten Teamkollegen, doch konnte er jederzeit voraussagen, dass keiner von ihnen seine Leidenschaft teilte.

Schuldig trank Kakao - Zucker pur.   
Der Geruch alleine reichte aus, um Crawford das klebrige Aroma förmlich auf der Zunge schmecken zu lassen. Man glaubte es kaum, aber er hatte eine erstaunlich rege Phantasie und müsste sich danach immer besonders gründlich die Zähne putzen, um den imaginären Geschmack wieder loszuwerden. Ja, nicht jedes Zahnpastalächeln von einem Amerikaner ist genetischen bedingt, schließlich war Schuldig ja auch nicht blond und Farfarello....

Farfarello trank jeden Morgen Tee. Herb und fruchtig zugleich.  
Er hielt die Tasse in den Händen, als ob es ein kleines aus dem Nest gefallenes Küken wäre, das er beschützen müsste, und konnte manchmal stundenlang in die dunkle Teeoberfläche hinein starren, ohne sich zu rühren oder auch nur zu blinzeln. An anderen Tagen wiederum war er hyperaktiv. Crawford schaffte bereits reflexartig den Kopf genau zweieinhalb Millimeter nach links oder nach rechts zu bewegen, damit ein angekohlter, steinharter Toast oder eine wie ein Flugzeug gefaltete Käsescheibe an ihm vorbei flogen ohne den perfekt sitzenden Anzug zu ruinieren.   
Meistens unterlag der Telepath schon recht bald der Versuchung jede Dummheit nachzumachen, doch die beiden kamen mit ihren Späßen nur selten davon.Es war eine hervorragende Übung, schon am frühen Morgen mit unvorhersehbaren Flugbahnberechnungen oder spontanen Explosionen des Teekochers konfrontiert zu sein - keine der von EsZett angeordneten Übungseinheiten war je so effektvoll darin, Crawfords Gabe stärker zu fördern als diese kleinen idyllischen Morgenstunden mit seinem Team. Dennoch durfte die Disziplin nicht nachlassen, das könnte sich bei seiner Berufswahl in der Tat als tödlich erweisen. Daher wären alle Vermutungen nichtig, die besagten, dass es ihm schlicht und ergreifend Spaß machte Strafarbeiten zu verhängen und das Arschloch raushängen zu lassen. Und nicht deshalb umspielte ein sadistisches Halbgrinsen seine Lippen. Höchstens empfand er eine gewisste Genugtuung einen gefährlichen Mörder und Psychopath auf den Knien vor sich zu sehen. Und sei es nur um den Boden so mit einer Zahnbürste zu schrubben - die Rache war eben süßer als Schuldigs Lieblingskakao, nicht wahr?

Manchmal überlegte Crawford sogar, ob er nicht in dem niedlichen Laden von ihren Möchte-Gern-Feinden vorbeikommen und Aya nach ein paar alten Schürzen fragen sollte. Der Telepath würde ein knallgelbes mit einem schrillen Blumenmuster kriegen - es soll sich schön mit seinen Haaren beißen. Dem Berserker würde trotz seines Codenamen etwas sanfteres, häuslicheres stehen. Vielleicht in zart rosa mit zwei-drei kleinen Sonnenblumen und einer großen Tasche, in der er ein scharfes Küchenmesser aufbewahren könnte..?

„Du, Farf... meinste nicht auch, dass unser Leader heute irgendwie so komisch vor sich hingrinst? Was stellt er sich wohl gerade vor?“  
„Du bist hier der Telepath, Schuldig, sag's mir doch.“  
„He, bin ich etwa bescheuert und will wie Berger enden, nachdem er in Chefs Kopf spazieren ging? Nein, danke.“

Schuldig würde es nie zugeben, aber er hatte schon oft versucht Crawfords mentale Schilde zu durchdringen um in dessen Gedanken zu gelangen. Manchmal ließ das Orakel es zu. Manchmal. Diesmal aber trank er den letzten Schluck Kaffee, langsam und bedächtig als hätte er aller Zeit der Welt, und ließ sich erst dann dazu herab, in den Dialog am Frühstückstisch einzugreifen.   
„Schluss damit.“  
Schuldig grinste breit, Farfarello drehte geistesabwesend ein Messer in der Hand, das einzige Auge scharf auf Brad gerichtet.   
„Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt. Ich brauch die Informationen und den Kerl bis morgen früh, Punkt 6 Uhr. Das heißt ihr habt noch genau 22 Stunden um den Auftrag zu erfüllen.“  
Schuldig stöhnte pornofimreif auf - oder voller Kummer, wenn man die erhoffte Wirkung gelten ließ.  
„Scheiße, schon wieder so früh aufstehen?!“ Seit Nagi zurück zu Takatori junior nach Japan gegangen war, beschwerte sich Schuldig nun doppelt so oft wie früher. Kein Wunder, immerhin musste er nun einige seine Aufgaben selbst übernehmen.  
„Keine Sorge, wenn alles nach Plan verläuft, macht ihr die Nacht so oder so durch.“  
Schuldigs Miene verriet Crawford auch ohne Telepathie, dass es ein schwacher Trost war. Schließlich war es auch nicht wie einer gedacht. 

Doch auch Crawford blieb nicht untätig. Erst am Ende des Tages kam er wieder in die Wohnung zurück, die sie vorübergehend mieteten. Müde und doch zufrieden mit seinem Teil der Arbeit: Der „Kunde“ hatte genau nach seiner Pfeife getanzt. Man musste nun wahrlich kein Orakel seiner Meisterklasse sein um diese Kreaturen, die sich Menschen nannten zu manipulieren. Doch jetzt wollte er nur eins - Kaffee. Sehr stark, sehr schwarz und ohne Zucker. Am besten Koffein pur und gleich ins Blut. Ob er wohl den genüsslichen Moment des Trinkens an sich vermissen würde? Selbst Crawford hatte nun mal eine Schwäche und selbst ein Orakel konnte überrascht werden. Man musste dazu nur Schuldig und Farfarello heißen. Und eng aneinander gekuschelt auf den nackten Fliesen ihrer modernen Plastik-Elektronik Küche schlafen. Mit kunstvoll dunkelrotem Blut an Farfarellos blasser Haut - nicht sein Blut diesmal. Obwohl ein getrockneter Rinnsal fast verspielt über seine Lippen führte und einladend in dem Ausschnitt der Weste verschwand. Schuldig trug seinen Teil des Wahnsinns zu dem Bild bei, indem er seine geliebte Beretta mutterseelenallein ein paar Schritte abseits liegen ließ und stattdessen ein hässliches, gelbes Plüschtier zwischen sich und Farfarello drückte. Als zusätzliche Dekoration waren auf dem Boden und auf seinen fleißigen Teamkollegen mehrere mit Staatsgeheimnissen übersäte Blätter verteilt. Vermutlich die Information, die ihr Chef am gestrigen Morgen genau in dieser Küche verlangt hatte.

Nun, was blieb Crawford anderes übrig, als über die beiden schlafenden Gestalten hinweg zu steigen und die Kaffeemaschine in den Gang zu setzen?  
Schwarz. Wie immer.


End file.
